


Gift and Party

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: It's not easy having a birthday so close to Christmas.





	Gift and Party

It was an accepted fact in Storybrooke that the Gold’s were last minute Christmas shoppers. It wasn’t officially Christmas Eve until the grocery store had seen Belle or Gold race in at least twice looking to grab something they had forgotten. It was such a regular thing that all the staff had taken to keeping a jar of cranberries to one side ready for the inevitable last-minute panic. 

As forgetful as the Golds were at Christmas, they were hyper-prepared for Gideon’s birthday. Their son had arrived two days after Christmas, which meant that in the Gold house December 25th was bracketed by two birthdays. No one really understood why Belle bought birthday cards and gift wrap in June, it seemed so out of character for her to be so organized so early.

When Gideon turned five the Gold’s held a party for him and invited his friends from school. The tropical beach theme clashed a little with the Christmas decorations, but Gideon and his friends couldn’t care less because there was cake and balloons.

Belle found Gold glaring at the table of presents that his son had been given. She slipped an arm around his waist and sighed. She knew exactly what was making her husband frown. Snowflakes, reindeers and robins covered most of the wrapping paper. Gid’s cards were similarly Christmas themed; Mary Margaret had managed to put a ‘Five Today!’ sticker over the ‘Seasons Greetings’ inside the card, but it was still a Christmas card.

“Look at our gift.”

Gold smiled at Belle and his grin grew wider as he looked at the wrapping job they had done on Gid’s present. Thanks to the variety paper that Belle had bought in June there was nothing Christmasy about the tropical flowers. The card from them featured a felt monkey with googly eyes who was juggling five bananas.

Belle gave Gold’s waist a squeeze; “It’s Gid’s big day, he’s not feeling second fiddle, or like an after-thought.”

Gold wrapped his arms around Belle. They’d talked about his feelings about his own December birthday, and both were determined that Gid would never feel that they thought his birthday was poorly timed.

Gid came racing into the room; “Mama! Papa! Can we do the pinata?”

“Of course we can son. Tell everyone to get their coats and shoes on.”

The pinata had been set up outside to prevent accidental breakages. As he watched Gid and his friends attack it with the stick and the occasional snowball, Gold decided that December birthdays weren’t so bad afterall.


End file.
